Last First Kiss
by berrybellamy
Summary: Drabble. Muse Slash. Belldom. When you lost something you're extremely deserve...


I spent my last twenty years with you. We met each other. We did everything together. I prefer you than everything in this entire world. Do you prefer me too?

But I know this feeling is unintended. This isn't normal. No one can't help but stay away from me. But you didn't. I was just thinking that you haven't realised it, yet. I wonder if you realise it...

I know you have realised it.

We are inside your bedroom. We had sleepover last night, but just sleep together, nothing more. I sit on your bed. You just came out from your bathroom, drying yourself.

" Hey Dom, throw that pewfume to me. " you ask me.  
I take a bottle of perfume near me. Your favorite. You never admit it, instead you tell that you really like Someday. But I know you like it. You never changed your perfume brand since the first day we met. I throw it to you. You catch it. Then you take off your towel, and spray the perfume to your skinny body. You never feel hesitate to be naked in front of me. But with your mom, your brother, Chris, you always made some effort so they won't see your naked body. But not when you're with me.

You take some clothes from your closet, still naked. I see you pulling a long-arm black skinny T-shirt and jeans. That's my favorite outfit of you. Then I glance at the wall clock. I realised that I haven't been bathing, so I run to the bathroom.

After finished bathing, I walk to your closet. You offered me to put some of my clothes in your house, so I could stay at your home immediately. I pull my T-shirt and jeans. I wear them, and put on my grey sweater. I see the door don't be really closed, so I guess you just walked outside. I walk towards the bathroom, mirrorring myself. I comb my messy hair. I put on your perfume. Your favorite is mine, too. I'm too busy tidying myself. Suddenly I feel fingertips touching my collarbone from my back.

" You already looked nice, Dominic. " That was you.

I turn around to meet your face. My conscience urge me to kiss your lips now, but deep inside I feel if I do that, something unintended will happen.

" You look gorgeous, Matthew. " I say.

" No, that was you. " You deny it while touching my nose. You always deny your flawless.

Is this the sweetest gift from my feelings to you? Did you love me too? A wide grin stuck on my face. But suddenly I remember something you said last night. That grin slowly fades from my face.

" Why you stop smiling, Dom? " You murmur.

I shake my head with a small smile. Your face are so close to mine. Only few inches away.

I decide to say a thing that happened to me from the first second I met you. I think you need to know.

" Matthew, " I start. " I-i- "

" What was that, Dom? " you ask me.

" I don't know. Um, the lovebug had bitten me at the first time I met you. Got it? "

You shake your head with curiosity. It's lovely.

I sigh deeply. " I love you, Matthew. " I state. " I know it's not normal, it's weird, but... I think I'm in love with you, Matt. As a pair of best friend, we won't spent much time together like this. I'm glad to be your best friend, but inside I want more. " I pause a second. " But you said last night that you will put a ring on it today. On Kate's. So... I'm just telling you what I feel. I don't need any respones from you. "

I sigh deeply. I know it's wrong. I will start loving any girl since now.

" I-I'm sorry, Dom. I thought that you just admire me as a best friend, I should not marry Kate, I-I- " you pause immediately. A teardrop runs through your face. I wipe it gently.

" Why did you cry? " I ask him. No answer.

I feel your face come forward, closer to mine. You put your thin lips on mine, softly. It lasted in ten seconds, I think. This is the first time you kissed me. And may be the last time.

After a while, we break apart slowly. Silence fills up the air.

" Good luck, Matt. You should marry Kate. And don't forget to make me your ringman, " I say with a chuckle. You are silent still. You take my hand, squeeze it lightly. Then you walk outside, leaving me alone in your bathroom.

I won't have any chances to kiss you again.


End file.
